Cosas de amistad
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: [AU] Existe un límite entre la amistad hombre-mujer, y ella juraba que Loke no lo conocía. [Deuda pendiente con Kari]


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece; es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para hacer esta cosa rara.

 **Advertencias** : Por lo general trato que el OoC no sea mucho, pero aquí me fue inevitable. No estoy familiarizada con ninguno de estos personajes y la verdad espero no haberme convertido en aquello que juré destruir :x Posibles faltas ortográficas y gramaticales, trabajo para que no sean tantas. Rimas, porque la vida es mejor rimando(?). ¿Intento de comedia? Yo qué sé(?).

Lo escribí hace semanas, o meses(?) Así que pues :x

Corrección, hace meses, a esta madre le quedan 3 días de vida así que... :x Feliz todo Kari xD

* * *

 _Dedicado a una de mis waifus, Kari, porque me manchas de Lolu. Y a un amigo que me desespera en su búsqueda del amor._

* * *

 _[...]And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me. Everyday I will remind you._ _Oh~_ _Find out what we're made of. When we are called to help our friends in need. You can count on me like one, two, three._

 _I'll be there._ _And I know when I need it. I can count on you like four, three, two._ _And you'll be there. Cause that's what friends are suppose to do._

 _Oh, yeah_

 _(Ooh ooh ooh uh uh)_

 _(Ooh ooh ooh uh uh)_

 _(Yeah, yeah)_

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry._

 _I'll never let go, never say good bye..._

 _—Count on me. Interpretada por Bruno Mars. Escrita por Bruno Mars, Philip Lawrence, Ari Levine._

* * *

 _¿Capítulo único?_

* * *

Lucy se encontraba limpiando una mesa que acababan de desocupar, deseó que terminará el turno y así poder irse a su casa a descansar, el día estuvo muy ocupado; clientes entraban y salían todo el tiempo, muy apenas pudieron darse abasto con los tres meseros a los que les tocó trabajar. Cuando al fin comprobó que todo estuviera en orden y limpio se acercó a donde se encontraba Loke, el único mesero que había: " _Bendito entre las mujeres_ " solía decirle a la chica.

Se conocían hace años, Lucy aún recordaba cuando estaba enamorada de él, o más bien cuando le gustaba, ¿o acaso fue sólo confusión? Ese sentimiento era tan lejano que ni siquiera lo recuerda, ahora sólo podía ver a su mejor amigo, el mismo a quién le había dado una arrastrada jugando _Marvel vs_ _Capcom_ , el mismo que se había burlado de su incapacidad para jugar _Mario Bros._

Ahora que se ponía a pensar, le había soportado mucho.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lucy? —preguntó el chico al verla un poco enojada. Eso le pareció raro, no había clientes que pudieran hacerla enojar. Aunque él sabía que Lucy era rara y que podía enojarse de la nada. _—Mujeres, no hay que entenderlas, solamente amarlas_ —pensó, mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Me pasa que he recordado su tonto comentario de " _No te preocupes Lucy, en automático Luigi alcanza a Mario"_ —reclamó para después resoplar por la molestia—. ¡Y para colmo empezaron a llamarme Luigi!

Loke sólo soltó una risa que no hizo más que aumentar su enojo. —Pequeña tonta, yo no fui quien dijo eso, fue Escorpio —dijo para después lanzar su sonrisa marca registrada " _Chiqui-baby_ ", la mayoría solía caer en sus brazos tras esta; Lucy acostumbrada a esa sonrisa la ignoró.

—Cómo haya sido —susurró mientras hacia memoria, cuando al fin logró encontrar ese recuerdo se sintió estúpida—. En vez de enseñarme ustedes se burlaron de mi... —dijo con algo de pesar.

—Así es la amistad —contestó de vuelta—. Pero sabes que el bullying es amistoso.

Ella reprimió su risa, la verdad que no podía quejarse tampoco. —Mejor ponte a limpiar.

Se vieron unos segundos para después mirar el local, y de nuevo verse entre ellos.

—Ya limpiaste todo, Lucy. ¿Qué quieres que limpie yo?

—Obviamente los trastes no —replicó con sarcasmo, sabiendo que a su amigo no le gustaba mucho realizar esa tarea.

—Pesada.

Lucy prefirió ignorar el comentario, al fin de cuentas no sería la primera vez que Loke decía algo por el estilo. Como verlo sólo la molestaba, se le ocurrió ir a la cocina para avisarle a Mirajane que al fin habían cesado los clientes. Sólo había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

—¿Somos amigos?

La pregunta le pareció extraña viniendo de él. ¿Qué sí son amigos? ¡Estaba más que claro!, ella podía decirle muchas cosas, incluso algunas veces podía darle leves golpes, pero lo consideraba su amigo, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos para que ahora preguntará eso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te vas a enojar si te lo digo —aseguró al tiempo que acomodaba sus gafas.

— _Genial_ —pensó la rubia. —Anda y dime ya Loke. Sabes bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿Me dejarías tocar tus pechos?

Ella rodó los ojos ante la sorpresiva pregunta, sabía que su amigo sólo diría esa estupidez por estar triste. —¿Si te digo que sí me dirás que te pasa?

A él le brillaron los ojos. —¿De verdad me vas a dejar?

—Claro que no, idiota —respondió—, sólo quería ver que tan mal estabas.

Él suspiró. —Te vas a enojar, Lucy. —Al verla negar, sonrió—. No quiero que te enojes como la vez que te pedí que me presentaras a aquella amiga tuya —dijo con voz calmada.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos, empezaba a entender el rumbo de la conversación. —Dime...

—Es que he estado pensando, y...

—¿Y? —preguntó mientras tomaba su mano. No se habían dado cuenta en qué momento volvieron a estar juntos.

—Quisiera encontrar a alguien que me quiera como tú...

Lucy sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. —¿A qué viene esto, Loke? —preguntó dudosa. Ella aseguraba que su amigo le hablaría de alguna mujer, ¡así como la vez que esa señora grande le había dejado su número telefónico en una servilleta! Nunca imaginó que le diría algo así.

Él sonrió tristemente, y después negó. —Nada, olvidalo.

—¡No! —levantó la voz—. Debió pasar algo para que me digas algo así. Ese " _nada_ " que te lo crean tus clientas frecuentes. Yo no creeré nada, te conozco Loke —aseguró—. Dime... —empezó a susurrar con miedo—. ¿Somos amigos, no?

Loke soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué había hablado? —Es que es difícil encontrar a alguien... —pausó—. Y cuando pasa, no puedo ser yo mismo, ¿me entiendes? Me gusta eso en lo nuestro, no sé por qué es tan difícil ser así con todo el mundo —terminó de decir.

Lucy guardó silencio, no sabía que decir, ¿tanto le dolía estar soltero? Soltó la mano del joven —la cuál aún sostenía con fuerza—, y él la miró triste. Ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo cuando el sonido de la campana en la puerta los hizo girar. No eran clientes, sino Juvia que siempre llegaba temprano para el cambio de turno, acompañada por Gray, el moreno les saludó con la mirada y fue a sentarse a su mesa habitual. Juvia se acercó a ellos y los vio un poco confundida.

—¿Juvia interrumpe algo? —preguntó, a lo cual ambos negaron en respuesta—. Juvia irá a informar a Mira-san que ya llegó —dijo, no se creía la negativa, pero no iba a meterse así que se marchó.

—Ya casi acaba el turno —cambió de tema Loke.

—En verdad esperas que te crea eso, Loke... ¿Me crees tan tonta?

Él la miró confundido, ¿a qué venía eso? —¿De qué hablas?

—Es qué no sé cómo te atreves a decirme eso... —empezó a caminar en pequeños círculos, él no sabía qué ocurría, hasta que creyó saber que pasaba.

—¡No me estoy declarando ni nada por el estilo! —levantó las manos y empezó a negar. Porque primero: Él no se declararía así. Y segundo: Era Lucy. No podría enamorarse nunca de ella.

—¡Eso lo sé, idiota! —Lucy abrió los ojos, ¿él había pensado que ella creía que él se estaba declarando? ¡No! Ella (así como él) tenía muy claro su amistad—. Pero aún así es de mal gusto decirle algo así a tu amiga. Además que hace poco me dijiste lo de Karen —señaló molesta—. ¡Tan sencillo es! ¿quieres novia? Puedes regresar con ella.

—No bromees con eso... —Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, ahí fue cuando Lucy se arrepintió de sus palabras—. Tú sabes porque no regresamos.

—No podrás empezar una relación sino cierras ese capítulo por completo —se apresuró a decir—. Lo has cerrado con todas, menos con ella, date cuenta, Loke. —Se preocupaba por él. Sabía que en sí, la chica lo hacía feliz, pero también sabía que Karen lo lastimaba. Ambos se lastimaban estando juntos, pero separados se extrañaban. Eso era una verdad que todos conocían, y ella había aprendido a callarse en esa relación.

—Y-yo quiero encontrar a alguien que me acepte tal y como soy —volvió a cambiar de tema—. Por ejemplo, tú me ves coquetear, pero no por eso crees que me iré con cada mujer, y puedo ser tan estúpido como quiera, no me vas a criticar.

—Sí, pero no compares. Nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo... tú conoces mis gustos raros —ambos soltaron una risa—, pero es por la confianza que nos tenemos, y la confianza no se obtiene de la noche a la mañana.

—Lo sé —suspiró. Él sólo extrañaba la compañía—, además que sería raro decirle a otra mujer si quiere ver porno conmigo —comentó a modo de juego.

A Lucy se le subieron los colores al rostro, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que eso pasó.

—Creo que no podría ver _eso_ —enfatizó lo último—, con otro amigo. ¡Eres un idiota! —Le soltó un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Él rió. Quería aligerar el ambiente e incomodarla siempre era divertido. —Mira el lado bueno, al menos ya sabes que tipo de vídeos ver. No me gustaría que mi inocente amiga terminara viendo esos vídeos vulgares. —Ajustó nuevamente sus gafas—. Debes ver porno con clase, que la iluminación y toma de ángulos sea la correcta —sonó como un experto al hablar. Ella volteó a todos lados, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado al idiota que tenía como amigo, ¿acaso no sabía ser prudente?

—¿Podrías bajar la voz? —pidió—. Aún no supero el shock de esas veces. Y luego todavía preguntas si somos amigos. Qué sinvergüenza eres —se quejó mientras hacia un pequeño mohín.

Loke pasó el brazo derecho por la espalda de Lucy provocando así un abrazo. Ella al principio quería resistir mas se dejó abrazar, no había nada de malo en eso, ¿verdad?

—Lucy... —Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos—. No quería incomodarte hace rato.

Ella negó al tiempo que le acarició la mejilla izquierda —sin romper el abrazo—, le sonrió como había aprendido a hacer a lo largo de todos esos años; él lanzó un suspiro al sentir su tacto y una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, pero supo disimularlo acomodandose los lentes —y deshaciendo así el abrazo—.

—Gracias por todo este tiempo de amistad. ¿Sabes? Contigo puedo ser de verdad yo.

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? —respondió ella, sintiendo real cada palabra entre ellos.

—¿De verdad crees que la chica adecuada llegue? —preguntó sin mirarla.

Lucy sonrió. —Claro que sí. A lo mejor está más cerca de lo que imaginas... —sugirió lo último mientras escuchaban la campana de la puerta sonar otra vez, anunciando así que alguien más entraba. Era una chica de cabello rosa; Lucy la reconocía, solía ir muy seguido a la cafetería y siempre observaba a Loke de lejos.

 _Uno..._

 _Dos..._

 _Tres..._

Fue lo que Lucy contó mentalmente antes que la chica cayera al suelo, observó como Loke se apresurada a ayudar, escondió la risa, ¡él era un caballero! Aunque a veces no lo parecía...

—¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! —exclamó la desconocida, él le regaló su sonrisa marca registrada.

—Pero vaya que eres ciego... —pensó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Volteó a ver el reloj de la pared, ya había llegado a su fin el turno. Se quitó el delantal, iba a ingresar para ir a los casilleros cuando una mano en su cintura la detuvo.

—Natsu... —susurró.

—Hola, Lucy. —Él chico le sonrió y de nuevo sintió una calidez, aunque esta era distinta—. Hoy es mi juego, ¿recuerdas?

Ella hizo memoria, Natsu la había invitado —si se le podía llamar a " _Tengo un juego el Viernes, vendrás conmigo."_ una invitación—, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta para olvidarlo?

Iba a responder cuando escuchó una risa; una que conocía muy bien: Era Loke. Con su risa real, no la fingida que usaba para ligar. Se sintió feliz.

—Tengo que ir a mi casa, Natsu, apesto a café.

—No es cierto, hueles bien.

Se sonrojó sin saber por qué, o tal vez si lo sabía, y es que era igual de despistada que Loke.

No se dio cuenta cuando su amigo ya estaba a un lado de ellos, mirando el sonrojo de la rubia, y la cara de duda que tenía Natsu ya que ahora pensaba que la chica podría enfermarse.

—Vaya, si que Lucy es una distraída —pensó. Mientras sostenía un papel en su bolsillo. Quizás a ambos les gustaban con el cabello un tanto peculiar.

* * *

N/A Fue raro y divertido escribir esto. Nunca pensé que lo haría xD Pero hay charlas que inspiran(?). Si alguien se sintió identificado(a) con Loke no se preocupen, siempre hay un roto para un descosido(?). La verdad espero no volver a escribir de Loke, pero algo me dice que no tendré tanta suerte y Lucy tendrá que soportar otra vez a su amigo. Y si ustedes son como Lucy, no se preocupen, existen muchas en el mundo(?)

En fin, esto podría tomarse como spin-off de mi fic gruvia: ¿Me acompañas? (?). Porque es Juvia mesera, pero Lucy como siempre se roba las luces(?)Okno.

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
